Wedded Bliss
by flipsides
Summary: Unable to cope with her new husbands uptight family,Ginny.W is back home.To bad theres no peace for her there either!Ginny vows to stick to her new single life no matter what anyone says to her.Theres just one small detail...summary inside, edited!
1. Default Chapter

Summary:

Unable to cope with her new husbands uptight family, Ginny Weasley is back home. To bad theres no peace for her there either! Ginny vows to stick to her new single life no matter what anyone says to her. BUT there's just one small detail she hasn't counted on. Draco Malfoy likes being married to Ginny, and he'll do anything to get her back.

With this kind of temptation from Draco how can Ginny not want wedded bliss?

Disclaimer- I do not own Any of the Harry Potter characters...the stories plot was inspired by a book written by Millie Criswell. The books title is "Suddenly Single" I suggest you all read it, its good. Therefore the real plot belongs to Millie Criswell...really amazing author! I just changed it a bit to fit in with the characters.

"someone's talking"

'someone's thinking'

Prologue- Don't Care What You Say

Ginny angrily wiped the tears from her eyes as she packed her suitcase. She couldn't take it anymore, she thought Draco was in love with her...but as soon as she saw his behaviour she quickly thought otherwise. So with that she quickly grabbed her suitcase and left.

"I demand that you stop packing that suitcase this instant Draco! Think about what you're doing!"

Draco's gaze shifted from his suitcase to his mothers face...her age was beginning to catch up with her looks he thought. Draco and his mother had always had a close relationship, though at times she was smothering and bossy, like now. Still, as much as he loved her, he loved his wife more.

"I have thought about what I'm doing mother, I've thought about it alot. I love Ginny and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back."

Narcissa slowly walked more into her sons room.

"Now Draco darling, that Weasley girl is no good for you, she does not fit into our way of life. No matter how hard we tried, she simply is not Malfoy material."

Draco's voice reflected his anger. "Mother I am very aware that Ginny is not acceptable by your standars, but she is more than perfect by mine. You and father never stopped to take the time to get to know her. If you had you would have loved her."

"Draco, she has no social graces, surely you must realize that. She rejected my offers of purchasing a new wardrobe, and emabarassed the Malfoy name at the brunches I brought her to, and-"

"-You were trying to change her mother, and honest-to-Merlin I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I never should have brought her here, we were perfectly fine living in our apartment in london!"

"That's not the world you live in Draco, you belong here, where you have wealth and privilege. Nothing, no matter where you move, will change who you really are!"

"Well mother, maybe its about time I change and take a stand for myself. I'm not saying I'm not grateful for all you and father have done for me, but It's about time I learned be my own person, to make my own mistakes!"

"You certainly have done that son, now haven't you?"

Draco turned away from his mother and looked towards the door to see his father, Luicius Malfoy, standing by the door. Now although Draco loved both his parents, he wasn't about to let them ruin his life.

He'd done a fine job of that himself.

"I'm 25 years old father, its time I followed my own rules, and make my own mistakes, and I don't think marrying Ginny was a mistake. The mistake I made was letting youy two treat her the way you did. I thought you were different, I thought you would understand, but I guess I was wrong. I kept silent to avoid confrentation, in hopes that you two would accept her in time. I never expected you to chase her away."

"A woman with a backbone would not have been scared off that easily. You know that as well as I do."

Closing his suitcase shut Draco turned towards his parents. "Ginny's one of the most courageous people I know. She's not afaraid of the world, and even though she doesn't have all the riches that I had, she made something of herself. I admire her for that. I love her, and no matter what it takes, she will be my wife."

"Tread carefully son, there's alot you could be throwing away."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father. "If you're threatning me with my position in our company don't worry, I don't want it anymore. I know enough about business to start my own company, and I doubt I'll have any difficulty finding any work in London."

"Are you resiging?" Lucius looked shocked, which was a shock in itself. Few things ever threw him. "I built that company for you!"

"It appears that I am resigning, and you can keep the company for yourself."

Draco made a move to grab his suitcase but stopped when he felt his mother's hand on his arm.

"Please Draco, we love you, we only want whats best for you." Draco looked at his mother, a sad look on his face.

"What's best for me mother is Ginny. I'm in love with Ginny, and have been ever since laid my eyes on her from across the dance floor, and I will win her back no matter what it takes. But knowing her family it won't be easy."

"Son please-"

"-Goodbye mother."

"You'll regret it if you walk through that door son"

"No father, I'll regret it the rest of my life if I don't."

And with that Draco grabbed his suitcase and left his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello Everyone. Thanks for reading the prologue for Wedded Bliss. I hoped you all liked it. If you can, can you please review to let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch.

Flipsides


	2. I'm Baacckkkkk

Summary:

Unable to cope with her new husbands uptight family, Ginny Weasley is back home. To bad theres no peace for her there either! Ginny vows to stick to her new single life no matter what anyone says to her. BUT there's just one small detail she hasn't counted on. Draco Malfoy likes being married to Ginny, and he'll do anything to get her back.

With this kind of temptation from Draco how can Ginny not want wedded bliss?

Disclaimer- I do not own Any of the Harry Potter characters...the stories plot was inspired by a book written by Millie Criswell. The books title is "Suddenly Single" I suggest you all read it, its good. Therefore the real plot belongs to Millie Criswell...really amazing author! I just changed it a bit to fit in with the characters.

"someone's talking"

'someone's thinking'

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my 2 first reviewers: Pyroyellowfrog and Rednightrider**

**It's reviewers like you who make a writer want to write. Thanks a bunch for your support. **

P.S- The program I use has no spell check. Isn't that just wonderful, sorry if there's any spelling errors.

Chapter One- I'm Baaacckk

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stood shivering, knocking on her sister-in law's apartment door, with the possibility of pregnancy looming in the air.

Of course Ginny knew her mother would be thrilled if it did turn out she was pregnant. The only thing in life Molly Weasley wanted more than seeing her children all married was to get her hands on grandchildren. Boy or girl, it didn't matter as long as it was healthy it was all fine for her.

Even Ginny's sister-in-law would be thrilled to find out she was pregnant. Mrs. Hermione Weasley was counting the days till her and her husband Ron could have children...they wanted to wait a year, get things going smoothly, but Hermione couldn't wait.

'_Don't get me wrong I mean I would love to have kids...if my marriage hadn't gone so crappy. Its enough to make a girl have suicidal tendencies_!'

But she didn't feel that way because she wasn't married. It was because she was married to Draco Lucius Malfoy, her mama's boy, wimp-of-a-husband, no wait wimp-of-a-handsome-smart-great-giver-of-pleasure-husband, she amended. Her soon to be ex-husband if she had anything to do about it.

See there's been this teensy little problem with Ginny. All her life she's been doing things based strictly on impulse. Thats why she fell in love with I'm-in-charge-of-my-daddy's-company Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help it when she saw him across the dance floor at her favourite club on diagon alley, The Cauldron, she just felt the spark and went for it.

'_And I should kick myself in the ass_!'

After they got married (3 months after meeting) they moved into the Malfoy Manner, which was what Ginny considered to be the biggest mistake of her life.

'_Another mistake was marrying mama's-boy-Draco, sorry hot-mama's boy-Draco_.'

They tried to change her, make her into another tea-party-going Malfoy woman, but all she wanted to do was tell them to all bugger off. She felt as if they were trying to change her into a Stepford wife. So since she couldn't stand Lucius and Narcissca's controlling, demanding, and insulting (they said a few choice words about her family), she packed her bags and left. But not just for all the attitude from the older Malfoy's, but because Draco just stood to the side not bothering to stand up for her. His own wife!

'_His loss that lousy son-of-a- _'

"Ginny is that you?"

At hearing her name Ginny turns around to see...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for reading my first chapter of Wedded Bliss. Please if you can, leave a review to let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks!

Flipsides


End file.
